


Letters To The Dead

by mitkit99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Mourning, Murder, SPOILERS!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARS AHEAD!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE!!!The characters that survive write letters to the people who didn't.





	1. Heimdall

Dear Heimdall,

I didn’t know you well or for long, but Thor spoke of you often while we were lounging around in the Avengers Tower. He told us countless stories of you, Loki, his parents, the Warrior Three, and Lady Sif.

I wanted to thank you for saving me and sending me to Earth. You lost your life saving mine and getting me to my friends, so I could protect them. That is a sacrifice I am never going to be able to repay.

I’m sorry that your death was a cost for something that didn’t succeed. I just finished watching half of Earth’s population crumble to dust because we failed to stop Thanos, even after you and Loki and so many others gave up their lives so we could.

Thor is a mess and I’m going to try to comfort him the best I can. You were his best friend and you died saving and helping me so the least I can do is stay by his side and protect him now that you can’t.

Thank you again and I’m sorry we failed.

Bruce Banner,

 

Dear Heimdall,

Why? Why did you save him? I love Bruce. He is one of my dearest shield-brothers. but you are and always will be my best friend.

My brother, my friend, we have lost. I do not know what comes next and I fear for the future, a future you once could guide me through.

I grieve for you and for Loki and for our people. So many were lost for a cause that failed. I watched him murder you and my brother and, in the end, I could not kill him. Thanos, that murderous madman, was right. I should have cut his hideous head from his disfigured body. Maybe then your sacrifice would have had some worth.

What am I to do, Heimdall? The people of Midguard that I swore to defend are half dead and the other lost and scared. My shield brothers and sisters that remain standing are terrified and shaken. Most of us are dead.

I hope you have found your way to Valhalla my friend. Give my best wishes to my father and mother and guide my brother who followed shortly after you. If there is any possible mercy left in the desolate future that is coming, hopefully I will follow you both soon.

Goodbye my friend,

Thor Odinson,


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's death was the first time I started crying during the movie but I have heard rumors he isn't dead for good. Against my better judgement, I'm holding onto hopes that he is still alive or is going to come back.

Dear Loki,

Brother, it is time. The parting that we both have danced around since you fell from the Bifrost has finally come.

It is just as horrible as the fall or your sacrifice against the Dark Elves. It was noble and as heroic as you had always wanted it to be. I’m sorry that it had to end this way and I will mourn you till we meet again in Valhalla, whenever that may be.

Thanos has completed the gauntlet and has wiped out half of Midguard’s population. I am with the few friends of mine that have survived in an ally’s kingdom. We have no word from the rest of the Guardians and Anthony and we despair that they may be lost.

I will continue to fight though. I have forged an axe and will use it finally kill that bastard. I swear it on your soul and Heimdall’s and the souls of our people.

We will meet again; brother and I believe it will be soon.

Until then, I love you.

Thor Odinson,

 

Dear Loki,

I didn’t know you well, or at all. Before the destruction of Asguard, New York was the only time we ever met. You were an ass and were trying to kill everyone.

Were you controlled then? After what happened with your death and how far you went to protect Thor, I wonder if the hatred you showed back then was your own. I seriously believe you were under his control.

Thank you for protecting Thor. I know he’s your brother but he’s also my friend. He has been a great asset to the team and has fought bravely against Thanos. His weapon will continue to fight for us and it may be the key to that monster’s defeat.

Your sacrifice will not be in vain. We will continue to fight Thanos and I will do my best to keep your brother safe.

Hulk says he’s sorry for smashing you around in New York. That’s as best as you are going to get from him.

Thank you and I hope you find peace,

Bruce Banner,

 

Dear Loki,

Bruce and Thor told me you gave your life to protect them. That’s a noble end.

I’m glad the good in you shown through in the end. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I swear we will do everything in our power to defeat him.

Rest in peace,

Captain Steve Rogers,

 

Dear Loki,

So, you finally bit the dust to a monster even more terrifying than you?

When Thor and Bruce told us of your death I was shocked. Of all people in this mess, I thought you would be one of the few to survive. You seemed crafty enough.

We are similar. You were right about that. But you were wrong about love and I think you realized this. If you didn’t love Thor, love Asguard, I don’t think you would have done what you did.

I’m sorry you were lost in this mess and I’m sorry we haven’t killed him yet. We will though, I swear it.

Rest In Peace,

Natasha Romanov

 

Loki,

So you finally bit the dust?

You have tormented my nightmares for years thanks to you fucking with my mind. You made me kill my friends and colleagues and I can’t forgive you for that.

Thanks for the sacrifice though. I wasn’t able to be there for the fight in Wakanda but I will do what I can to join up with the others and defeat the bastard, I can promise you that.

Goodbye,

Clint Barton,

 

Dear Reindeer Games,

When I made it back to Earth with Nebula and learned from Thor that you were gone, I was shocked. Even after all the other times you were dead, it never felt this final.

Thor is torn up about it. He’s got a new weapon that I can pick up which is cool but he’s so serious. Before Ultron, he used to joke around, even in world ending peril. I don’t know if that has anything to do with just your death or the loss of all Asguard.

I’m blaming you though. You have always meant more to him than anyone else and from what he told me, that feeling was mutual. Why did you have to die in front of him, again?

I’m making a promise to you and all the others we lost in this mess. We will get this bastard. He is not going to get away with this shit.

Rest in peace,

Tony Stark,


End file.
